Fire in the Jungle
by Lt. Wolfe
Summary: The men of Bravo company met the new nurse under differcult circumstances
1. Default Chapter

Fire in the Jungle  
  
Captain James smoothed down the front of her ruffled fatigue blouse. She'd been more at home in the working uniform of Tan Son Nhut's huge hospital. She was excited about this temporary assignment to a firebase. She was being sent to firebase Ladybird for a few weeks to beef up their triage and trauma skills, teaching being a part of her job that she hadn't done in years. Two weeks out in the bush being the only female around excited Desi, but scared her at the same time.  
Straightening her uniform cap, Desi walked slowly across the flight line, ignoring the glares she received from the enlisted personnel who were servicing the helicopters.   
  
It seemed that Deseray was going to have company on this flight. A private, came to attention and saluted Desi. "At ease, private."  
  
James returned the salute.   
  
"Is this Lt. McKay's helicopter? Bound for Firebase Ladybird?"   
  
The private nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am, it is. He will be here in a few minutes "   
  
"Okay, okay." Desi thanked the young private as he set her bag alongside the medic's and waved him off with a smile.   
Captain James sat up straighter, she was all alone in the chopper waiting for the pilot. She hated choppers with a passion, she hated this war.  
  
Then the handsome, dark-haired pilot sauntered up.   
  
"OK Waiting for a few more people then we'll saddle up!" He suddenly snapped off a salute as he realized that Captain James was an officer. "Ma'am. Sorry, ma'am, sir. Umm, ma'am." He blushed bright red, shoving his fingers through his hair repeatedly.  
  
"It's okay, Lieutenant, really."  
  
He grinned at her, admiring her female figure. "Sorry, really. We're just waiting for a platoon leader his medic and then we'll be off. I gotta preflight." He nodded at James.   
Two other male figures approached the chopper pad. As they advanced toward the chopper, Desi noticed that one was a Lt. and one was a Spec. 4 wearing a medical insignia.   
"Hey Johnny, Ready to take her up?" the young Lt. with dark hair and sexy brown eyes asked the chopper pilot.   
"Umm Myron ..." Johnny tried to get his best friend to see the officer who was now standing near the front of the chopper waiting for a proper salute.  
"What's the matter, buddy?" Myron asked as Desi came over and Johnny executed a perfect salute.  
"Is the chopper jock the only officer around here that knows when and how to salute a superior officer?" Desi questioned.  
Myron suddenly turned in the direction of the stern female voice.  
"Pardon me, ma'am." Myron said as he saluted the new nurse. Desi slowly returned Myron's salute.  
"I tried to warn you ole buddy." McKay chuckled, knowing that he now had a better then average chance to make time with the new Capt.  
Doc Hock was lucky enough to have missed all of these going ons between the officers.   
"Since we are all here now, lets get going." McKay said eagerly. "Here Capt. you may sit up front with me."  
"Yeah, let's go before it gets too deep in here and even you can't fly this thing." Myron remarked.  
Johnny helped Desi into the seat next to him. The others sat on the floor close to each other because the majority of the room was taken up by supplies.   
"Ok everybody, here we go." Johnny bragged.  
With a whine and a roar the chopper lifted off tail first. Johnny and Desi had headsets on, the others in the back did not. This way, Johnny could get some private conversation in with Desi. McKay began to work the controls.  
"Oh," Desi said suddenly. "Lt. that is not one of your chopper controls. Please remove your hand from my knee."  
"Sorry ma'am. My mistake." Johnny said as apologetically as he could.  
"Lt. I think I will sit in the back with the others after all." Desi removed her headset and walked back and sat next to Myron.  
Boxes of supplies tucked into every conceivable space didn't make for deluxe and the three GIs shoulder to shoulder across the middle of the cargo bay.   
  
Doc Hockenbury sat next to Desi.   
Goldman twisted around to make room for the Captain as she climbed over the center console and dropped gracefully to the floor. He'd seen McKay's wandering hand and hid a grin behind the stock of his rifle, amused at his roommate's unceasing attempts to impress members of the opposite sex.  
  
"Sorry about Lt. McKay, ma'am."   
  
James looked at him, noting the dark eyes dancing with mirth and the half-grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Been there, before, Lieutenant." She turned her head to the left where Doc Hock sat next to her, his long lanky body warm against her hip.  
  
"I hear that you are a medic ,Specialist"  
  
Hockenbury jumped, not having realized that the captain was paying him any attention . "Ah, yes, ma'am. A medic. Yes. Ma'am."   
Goldman, miffed at all the attention his medic was receiving, cleared his throat.   
  
Hockenbury nodded, leaning forward to hear Goldman across Captain James.  
  
James turned, too, focusing her green eyes on the lieutenant's steady dark gaze.  
  
  
James laid a soft hand on Goldman's forearm, leaning toward him as the chopper made a sudden right turn.   
  
Goldman nodded, appreciating her gentle touch. It had been SO long 


	2. The River

Chapter 2 The River.  
  
  
He sighed. "Okay, we gotta move out, let's go." He turned and continued slowly down the mountain, squinting slightly against the acrid smoke that was now hazing the air around them.  
  
The ragtag group came to a river.  
"OK, McKay, what river is this?" Goldman asked. sarcastically.  
"A wet one." Johnny answered.  
  
"McKay !" Myron yelled.  
  
"OK Goldman, I don't know what river it is. Are you satisfied?"  
"Are we even headed in the right direction?' Myron was full of questions that McKay couldn't answer.  
  
"Don't know ole' buddy. The maps got burnt up in the chopper."  
"Aww man."  
Desi thought that it was time to bring the situation under control and take control.  
"OK boys, remember the sun sets in the east and rises in the west. I think that we are headed somewhat south."  
  
Goldman and the and Doc were surprised by James's knowledge of survival, McKay understood. The naval aviator taught her.   
  
"Look, the river runs north and south I think that we will be safer from the fire if we all walk in the river."  
  
The troop one by one stepped off of the muddy bank into the cold, dingy water. Goldman went first helping the Capt. with her footing. Doc Hock was next.  
  
Doc Hockenbury stepped in.   
  
The group was moving along at a pretty good pace down river. James and Goldman were in the lead.   
Capt. James turned around to be sure that everybody was close by.   
Myron looked at her like he had never seen her before.  
"Alex?" he whispered to himself, but Desi heard him.   
Desi understood how Goldman was feeling. She still thought of Harm almost every day.  
"Goldman, are you all right?" she asked.  
"Yes ma'am. Just thinking out loud."  
  
The truth was that he was thinking about Capt. James, and how good she looked in a wet Army T-shirt. The memory of Alex got in the way, but Alex was gone.  
  
Desi couldn't allow her personal feelings to distract her from getting these people safely out of the jungle and back to Firebase Ladybird. She couldn't let the spark of interest that she felt for the young lieutenant with the most gorgious dark hair and dark eyes divert her attention. Eyes that she could melt in.  
  
The group walked another klick or two down the river along its' bank. suddenly, Goldman stopped. Desi kept going and ran into him knocking the Lt down into the water.  
  
"What's up, Goldman?" Desi asked.  
By that time the rest of the assemblage was gathered around.   
"What's going on here?" asked McKay.  
" I thought I heard something coming this way." Goldman whispered.  
"Yeah, something or someone ." added Doc.  
"Ma'am, with your permission I will call the shots now. This could be a combat situation." Myron said with authority.  
"By all means, Lt. What do you want us to do?"  
  
"I think we have about five minutes or so before the VC, if they are VC arrive here. We stay in the water and avoid moving around unnecessarily. McKay and I will go over there and get some bamboo. This time of year it is dry and hollow."  
"Right. We hide under the water using the hollowed out bamboo like snorkels to breath." added Capt. James.  
"Exactly, Ma'am. Then when charlie is satisfied that we aren't in this area they will leave and we can continue down river."  
  
The two Lts carefully left the water and retrieved enough bamboo shoots for everyone. Then back in the water they passed the bamboo around.   
  
"OK, the VC are getting close. Stay as close to the bank and each other as you can." Myron suggested. The assembly descended into the murky water one by one just before the VC arrived. After awhile the VC were satisfied that the Americans were not around and after a short time they moved out Everyone came to the surface.   
  
Myron looked at his watch.  
"We were under there exactly ten minutes. Good job people."  
The band continued in the river headed south.  
  
Hockenbury rubbed his aching wrist with his other hand, wishing he had something to splint it with but not willing to give up the mobility of his fingers. He and Captain James were the best off of the group, but neither of them were combat leaders.   
  
He looked ahead, watching Goldman's stealthy progression through the jungle. He knew the lieutenant's shoulder had to hurt and that the mild burns were stinging, but the man gave no sign as he scouted ahead.  
  
Next in line was Captain James. Doc noticed that she occasionally grabbed at her side when her ribs were bothering her, but otherwise seemed okay. Apparently she hadn't injured her lungs as she was breathing fine.  
  
McKay limped along behind the pretty nurse, favoring his swollen ankle as best he could. Hockenbury was pretty sure it wasn't broken, or he wouldn't have been able to get this far, but it was obviously badly bruised. Still, the pilot kept on moving.  
  
Goldman held his hand up in a fist, bringing them to a halt. He walked back to them, dropping to his knees in the thick undergrowth.  
  
"Okay, we need a break. I think there's a LZ about 2 klicks south of here, best I can remember from the map." He glared at McKay, who shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Sorry, Myron, guess I should have run back into the burning helicopter for the maps, huh?" Johnny knew Goldman was angry, but for maybe the first time ever, knew the anger wasn't directed at him but rather the situation they found themselves in.  
  
Goldman shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that. Captain James, you okay?"   
He looked at the nurse with dark eyes, concern battling with some other emotion he didn't want to admit to quite yet.  
  
Desi sat down, rubbing her side with a grimace. "Yes, Lt. Just a little stiff, but okay." She found herself on the receiving end of a quick grin and felt her eyes widening in amazement.  
  
McKay massaged his swollen ankle, watching the interplay between his roomie and the pretty nurse. "Ah, Myron, my ankle's pretty sore, but I think I'll live."  
  
Goldman ignored him, rolling his eyes.  
  
Goldman looked up at Doc, shrugging, but feeling a little more optimistic than he had before.   
  
"Okay, Lieutenant McKay, I think that's gonna hold you…OUCH!" James jerked her arm back, throwing some pale thing off into the tall grass. "Oh no, a scorpion…" She scrabbled back in the bushes, holding her arm.  
  
McKay slammed the butt of his K-bar down on the bug, killing it instantly.  
  
Hockenbury, who was still standing next to Goldman, both frozen in their tracks.   
  
Hockenbury quickly stepped over McKay, grabbing a prefilled surette of epi. Doc injected the epi into Desi's bicep ignoring the nurse's yelp of pain.  
  
Goldman dropped to his knees, his dark eyes intent on the drama before him. He found himself trembling, his hands slick on his AK-47. When had he started caring? He shook his head, suddenly confused. Alex, Alex had been on his mind all day for some reason, but now? Now Captain James seemed to have shoved aside those anguished memories. He ran the back of his hand over his dry lips, wishing there was something he could do.  
  
Doc hauled an IV setup from the pouch and stretched out Captain James' other arm to look for a vein. He found one, quickly preparing to start an IV of fluids to counteract the effects of histamine.   
  
Hockenbury, busy rigging a tourniquet that could be loosened easily, glanced up, his hazel eyes startled.   
  
McKay looked up at Hockenbury, noticing the worried glances the medic kept throwing over his shoulder while he established the IV. Goldman slowly moved closer, his dark eyes seeing only one thing, Captain   
James, being taken from him before he even knew she was there. He stretched out one hand and lightly brushed her hair back from her eyes. "Desi? Desi, Doc and Caz are gonna take good care of you. Don't worry." He swallowed hard, realizing how foolish the words sounded.   
  
Desi groaned softly, her pale face streaked with perspiration. Doc searched for another surette of epi..  
  
We have to keep her warm. The march through the cold river didn't help. It already lowered her body temp." Doc was worried.   
  
Goldman stepped in almost on instinct "Here, she can have my shirt. It's not much, but it should help a little."  
"Thanks Lt. every little thing will help."  
  
James was bearly conscience. "Specialist."  
"Yes ,Capt." Doc said softly.  
"I feel sick and I hurt. Give it up. Let me stay here and the rest of you go for help. I'll be ok .The rest of you can't make it with me dragging along."  
  
Doc went and told Lt. what the Capt. wanted them to do. "Lt. the Capt.'s arm is swelling. Caz put the last of her canteen water over a make-shift bandage. That will help some."   
  
"Awww man. No way in hell am I going to leave a woman out here in the jungle alone." Goldman replied, not wanting to admit that he admired the lady.  
  
Myron walked to where Desi was laying next to a tree. "Capt. James. The LZ is less then two klicks away and you are going with us. Doc and Cassidy will take good care of you. We'll rest here for a few hours and then head for the LZ and back to the firebase."  
  
Desi smiled the best she could. "OK Myron. You're in command."   
That was the first time that the Capt. had remembered to call Myron by his first name.   
  
Myron sat next to Desi and placed her head and shoulders in his lap. This nurse was a pretty woman, slender figure and long blonde hair that was up in a regulation style. Myron suspected that she also that blue eyes. He stroked her soft hair gently.  
  
"I can't let you leave me too. I haven't even gotten to know you yet. I can't let another woman die in my arms." Myron kissed Desi's forehead gently.  
  
Desi quivered in pain. "Hey, Doc. Do you have something for the Capt., she seems to be in a lot if pain." Myron was truly concerned.  
"No can do, sir. What I have would only hurt her now."  
Myron understood, but it was difficult for him to see her in so much pain.  
"Desi, we'll be out of here soon. You will be fine." Myron promised.  
"OK, Saddle up. We will make the LZ before dark. Doc, you help Cassidy. McKay you help me with the Capt."  
  
The ragtag gang Headed toward the LZ. Myron and Johnny did their best to support Desi on the hike.   
"There it is." McKay shouted. "The LZ. Operating procedures say that a rescue chopper will cross these coordinates every twenty-four hours for four days. Gentleman, today is the fourth day."  
  
"Great, McKay, when is the zero hour?" Myron asked as he laid Desi down gently and gave her a drink from his canteen.   
" In about an hour. Then we all will be back at Camp Barnett."  
"Do you hear that, Desi? In an hour we will all be safe back at Ladybird."  
  
"Myron ?,Myron. Where are you ?" Desi was in a panic.  
"I'm right here, Desi. Right in front of you. "  
"Myron, I can't see. All I see are shadows. you're like a gray shadow in front of me. I can't tell who you are."  
"Where's that damn chopper?" Myron yelled in desperation.  
  
The four GIs lay flat in the jungle, ears straining hopefully for the distant whooping of rotor blades. McKay lay on his side, staring into the blue sky, absently rubbing his ankle.   
Hockenbury blew out a frustrated breath of air. His gaze met McKay's and they stared at each other a moment.  
  
McKay sensed Doc's worry, wishing for once he'd be the one to end up with the girl. "She'll be all right, Doc, chopper will be here in just a minute." He turned his eyes back to the sky.  
  
Myron brushed back Captain James' blonde hair from her face. He noted the beads of sweat dripping down her cheeks, darkening her hair at the nape of her neck.  
  
She opened her eyes, straining to see him. "I can't see anything, Myron. What's wrong?"  
  
Goldman took her hand, holding it tightly between his own. "It's the scorpion bite, Desi. Doc and Cassidy both said it's a common side effect. We just have to get you to Tan Son Nhut and get the antivenin. You'll be fine." He glanced over at Hockenbury, hoping the lanky medic was right.   
  
Desi shook her head. "I'm so scared, Myron. What if it doesn't work?" She trembled, squeezing his fingers hard.  
Myron looked down at her, feeling an ache in his chest. "Well, I'll just have to see for you, Desi."  
  
Both Hockenbury's and McKay's eyes grew huge. They stared at each other, both shocked at Myron's admission. He'd been so closed off, so tightly controlled since Alex's death. For him to even notice another woman, let alone develop such feelings for her was surreal.  
  
Myron caressed her cheek, his fingers following the lines of her cheeks. He caught the tear that fell from her eye, brushing it away. He leaned in closer still. "I'll see for you, Desi, I promise."  
  
McKay suddenly sat almost bolt upright. "The chopper, it's comin' in!"  
The crew chief jumped to the ground, realizing that the group wouldn't make it without help.   
McKay and Goldman each had an arm around a blonde haired officer who was all but staggering between them.  
  
They all piled on and the chopper sprang back into the air, headed for Tan Son Nhut and its large hospital.  
  
Goldman sat with his back against the padded wall, James next to him with her upper body resting against his chest. He stroked her back, murmuring soft words into her ear.   
  
McKay sat on Goldman's other side, his swollen ankle stretched out in front of him.   
  
The flight, only 30 minutes in length, seemed to last for hours. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had already been 24 hours since the rescue chopper brought the illfated assemblage back to Tan Son Nhut. Myron hadn't left Desi's side since they arrived.   
  
"Myron, I'm really going to be fine. The antivenin is in the IV and I'll be fine. Go let the Docs take a look at those hands and arms." Desi sugested strongly. "Lt. Carmen will be here if I need anything." Desi pointed in the direction of the male nurse.  
  
Myron nodded in agreement, but wasn't happy about leaving. Especially leaving Desi with Lt. Carmen.  
"Desi, I...I.." Myron stuttered and left the room.  
  
"Ma'am, if I may be so bold. The Lt. there has the hots for you."Carmen said.  
  
"Now how do you know that, Lt?"  
"He shows all of the signs, ma'am. A man reconizes these things.   
"I suppose he does. Thank you, Lt. I'm sort of tird now. I want to take a nap."  
"Yes ma'am." Carmen said then left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Myron was still thinking about Desi. He was wondering just how well that Lt. knew her. After all, she was stationed here before she was on her way to firebase Ladybird for temporary assignment." Damn, Myron hated that word 'temporary'.  
  
Released from his care, Myron was bound for Desi's room. "You asleep, soldier?   
Desi squirmed. "Hi Myron. No not really."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
Desi smiled. "You smell like the stuff that they put on burns after the whirl pool bath."  
"Oh, you are so smart, Desi." Myron couldn't hold the question back any longer. "How are your eyes, Desi? Can you see anything yet?"  
"Well, my eyes don't hurt. That's a good sign. The antivenin is finished. Doc says that the reason that I can't see is because the area around my optic nerve is swollen from the bite. It has a good blood supply and he is sure that when the swelling goes down I will be able to see fine."  
  
"That's great. Does he have any idea of how long that might be?" Myron was genuinely concerned.  
"Maybe a few days. It will be gradual. I can see a very little bit in the center, like a pin hole."  
Myron was glad to hear that. He sat on the bed next to Desi. "Myron, hold me." Desi said out of the blue.  
  
"What?" Myron was shocked.  
  
"Hold me. Hold me close to you. I want to feel you next to me."  
  
Unknown to both Myron and Desi, the door was ajar and Doc and McKay were starting to enter to check on the progress of the new Capt. They saw Myron put his arms around Desi and hold her next to him.  
  
Ummm, it has been so long, Desi thought to herself. "Myron, you feel so good."  
Myron was thinking that it was a long time for him since he held a women in his arms. He remembered how appealing Desi looked in the river with her wet Army T-shirt. He leaned in closer to Desi and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Outside the door, Doc and McKay both looked at each other in shock. Their eyes wide with disbelieve. For the last year Myron had been avoiding women, keeping to himself and volunteering for all of the dangerous assignments.  
  
Realizing what he just did, Myron pulled away from Desi. "Sorry ma'am. I didn't ..."  
"Myron, come here." Desi pulled Myron in closer to her. She gave Myron a tender kiss on the lips. "I liked it, Lt. Don't quit." Myron kissed Desi again softly.  
  
Myron liked it as well. "So Desi, when can you get out of here?" Myron was curious.  
"I should be able to get a room in the visiting officers' quarters. They want me to stay here at Tan Son Nhut until my vision comes back completely. It shouldn't be more then a day or two."  
  
Myron kissed Desi again. "I could get very used to this." Desi said with a smile.  
"That's the idea." Myron answered.   
  
Doc and McKay stood in the hallway where they had retreated. Hockenbury looked at the pilot in confusion.  
  
"I thought he was just gonna grieve away for that journalist."  
  
Johnny shook his head. "Alex, her name was Alex. I thought he was, too. But maybe this nurse is just what he needs."  
  
Doc cradled his broken arm against his chest. He wriggled his fingers slightly, grimacing.  
  
McKay looked at him thoughtfully. "Hurtin' Doc? You've got a room here overnight, too, don't cha?"  
  
Hockenbury looked down at his scrubs. "Yeah, they want me to stay for observation and so I can get some good pain drugs."  
  
The pilot leaned on his crutches. "I guess a sprain doesn't count for much. They gave me a fistful of aspirin and told me to stay off it for a week."  
  
They moved off down the hall. McKay looked sideways at the medic.   
  
******************* 


End file.
